


Lory e Veki

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [66]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il legame tra Veki e Lory è sempre stato molto stretto.Scritta per il giardino di Efp per ‘I prompt del lunedì’.Prompt: - Megatropoli.[Fa parte di DBNA].





	Lory e Veki

Lory e Veki

 

Lory si guardò intorno con aria spaventata, deglutì rumorosamente e alzò la testa.

Veki era seduta su un ramo, con le braccia incrociate al petto e le gambe penzoloni.

“Cosa ci fai ancora lì?” chiese alla sua ancella.

Lory strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, le sue braccia minute erano magre il doppio del normale e i suoi occhi avevano uno sguardo vuoto.

“Secondo me è pericoloso, principessa” disse con voce terrorizzata.

Veki scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare il caschetto di cortissimi capelli neri.

“Dai, Lory, non fare la guastafeste. Da quassù il panorama è stupendo” rispose. Le sue iridi castane brillarono, vivaci, mentre i suoi occhi scrutavano il giardino del palazzo. “Devi venire anche tu” ordinò, dimenando la coda da scimmia.

Lory levitò, dimenando le braccia e atterrò dietro Veki, sedendosi lateralmente sul ramo dell’albero. Il battito cardiaco le accelerò, mentre vedeva in lontananza i palazzi di metallo della citta, oltre le guglie del palazzo.

“Non posso negare sia affascinante” esalò Lory. Si affacciò, fu colta da un capogiro e rischiò di cadere.

Veki l’afferrò al volo.

“Che combini?” borbottò.

Lory arrossì.

“Gra-grazie…” sussurrò.

< Vorrei esserci sempre per la principessa, ma per lei devo proprio essere una palla al piede > pensò.

“Guarda che se ti fai succedere qualcosa non te la perdono” la richiamò Veki.

“Voi due che fate lassù?!” udirono le urla di Vegeta provenire dal basso.

“Non sono affari tuoi!” gridò Veki. Chiuse gli occhi e fece la linguaccia al minore, che si strinse nel suo mantello rosso.

“Tsk. Scendete!” gridò il principe.

Veki lanciò un doppio cannone Gallick verso il minore e scoppiò a ridere, vedendolo correre via.

Lory giocherellò con la propria coda e sospirò.

“Principessa…” gemette.

Veki le fece l’occhiolino.

“Dai, è divertente” disse.

“Un giorno pensate che potremo di nuovo uscire dal palazzo?” domandò Lory, cambiando discorso.

Veki scrollò le spalle.

“Se mai quel giorno verrà, ti porterò a visitare la ‘megatropoli’” promise.

Lory le sorrise.

“Me lo promettete?” chiese e la voce le tremò.

Veki le prese le mani nelle proprie e le fece l’occhiolino.

“Te lo giuro” disse.

< Anche a costo di dover aspettare l’età adulta. Non ho nessuna intenzione di farti andare da nessuna parte. Non voglio rimanere da sola, sei la mia unica… ‘amica’, si può dire > pensò, stringendole le mani con forza.

Lory ignorò che le sue dita si erano arrossate. Chiuse gli occhi e piegò le labbra sottili in un sorriso.

< Quella metropoli mi sembra un posto spaventoso, ancor di più di quest’albero, ma sono sicura che al suo fianco debba essere meravigliosa.

Sono stata fortunata a vivere questi giorni di pace, così da poter servire la mia principessa dei saiyan > pensò.

L’urlo di un corvo risuonò, mentre l’animale sorvolava le fronde degli alberi del giardino.

Sarah, ritta in piedi sul davanzale della sua torre, tenendo le mani strette al petto, guardava la figlia. Le sue iridi color ambra erano liquide.

< Piccoli miei, cosa farei per tenervi al sicuro > pensò, accarezzandosi il ventre rigonfio.

Tarble scalciò.


End file.
